Refound Daughter
by LoveForBooks 'p
Summary: Without a Glamour Charme, nobody recognized Hermione Granger for who she once was, even she didn't recognize herself anymore. With a new family, friends who clearly aren't real friends and a maniac on the lose, Hermione is at a loss of what to do. Pairings not yet desided.


**May 4th 1983**

**Ministry of Magic, Britain **

**Day-care for children of employee's and visitors**

It was a bright and sunny day outside in London. This meant that the little Malfoy female didn't want to stay inside for the whole day. For one so small, she could make a lot of noise, something her father wasn't very fond of.

"Daddy, pwease. Me don't wanna go in."

After another ten minutes of trying to soothe his daughter, Lucius Malfoy finally showed his temper. In five minutes he had an important meeting with a few members of the Wizengamot concerning the future of their families, and his daughter wouldn't stop pestering him.

He would have let her stay at home if Narcissa was there, but she was gone for a few days with some of her friends and Draco, his firstborn son, was staying with the Nott's for the week.

This all meant that he had to take care of his little Emmalyn, for he didn't trust her alone in the Manor for the whole day with some house-elves.

"Emmalyn Oriana Cleo Malfoy, and now you will listen to me! You are going to stay in here, and aren't going to make any noise. When I come back from my meeting I expect you to be playing silently. Is that understood, young lady?"

Lucius was sitting on his knees so he could look his daughter straight in the eyes. The little girl had already learnt that when her father used her whole name like that, then she was in big trouble.

"Yes daddy."

Her voice was meek and tears were pooling in her eyes. Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead. Now he had a headache coming, even before the meeting.

"Thank you, Papilio _(butterfly). _I come back as soon as possible, alright?"

His voice was now gentler, for he didn't want his little girl in tears. She nodded and scurried then off to a corner where she picked up a book and started to study the pictures.

For a few moments, he just stood there watching the apple of his eye. His Papilio was a true miracle. In over more than two hundred years there hadn't been born a female in the Malfoy family. Nobody knew the reason why, but there were all kinds of rumours. Varying from a curse spoken by a dark witch jealous of a Malfoy bride, to ones in which the Malfoys themselves killed all the female children, because they didn't want offspring who were from the weaker sex.

Lucius didn't agree with any of those rumours. Alright, maybe some of his forefathers didn't want any daughters, but he had always dreamed of having one of his own. A son was necessary for the continual of the family name, so he had to be strong and independent. A daughter however, didn't have to worry about such a thing. She could be loved and pampered, like all females should be loved and cared for. Those were the rules of nature. Males provided food and protection for the females and the females looked out for the children and stayed at home safe.

The clock in the room striking eleven waked him up from his thoughts. Blast it, he was going to be late. Hurrying down to the elevators, he still tried to look as poise and elegant as ever. Only when he was almost by the right room, he remembered a phrase his father used to use. 'I am never late, others are simply early.'

With this new quote in his head, he slowed down to a slower pace. 'Yes,' he thought,' a Malfoy is never late for anything.' 

**Half an hour later, still at the day-care **

Emmalyn was completely absorbed in her book, 'Peter and the cursed Dragon'. She had already read the book a few times, but the pictures were so real and looked so pretty that she couldn't help but watch again as they 'told' the story. Because she was so absorbed, she didn't hear Miss Welsh calling her name, saying that her daddy was back to take her home.

She didn't look up until a pale hand with long fingers took the book from her lap.

"Come darling, I'm done with my meeting. Shall we go now?"

The face of her father was above her, smiling gently down on her, and a big smile made his way on her face as well.

"Daddy!"

She took his hand and he walked her out of the room towards the fireplaces in the hall. He had a quick pace and Emmalyn almost had to run to keep up with him.


End file.
